A Thousand Years
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Natsu wasn't sure what to get Lucy for Christmas, so what better way to confess your love than by taking the phrase, "All I want for Christmas is you" literally?


***Due to a complaint, I've had to revise a lot of it so as to not break the guidelines. Hope you like this revised edition of A Thousand Years!**

**I think Natsu might be a little too smooth and OOC for this, but I still think he's perfect lol Hope you like my contribution to the holidays!**

**Merry Christmas, everybody! Please review!**

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu said. They were sitting on the couch in the little apartment on Strawberry Street that she'd come to love so much. Lucy was reading over her manuscript while Natsu leaned back and took a light nap.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, not looking up.

"I still don't know what to get you for your Christmas present," he admitted in a guilty voice.

"Natsu, it's really ok if you don't give me anything," she said, turning to look at him. "I'm perfectly happy right now."

He smiled and gave her a side hug, but she could see in his eyes that he was still bothered by it. "Then what did you get me?"

"Ehh… not telling."

"Aw, come on, Luce!"

"Nope."

He grumbled and they lapsed into silence once again. Unconsciously, she began to sing a song under her breath. It was a song she'd heard while passing by a store and instantly became attracted to.

Natsu listened, entranced. "What are you singing, Luce?"

"What? I wasn't singing."

"Yeah you were. Something about a thousand years."

She stared at him, trying to remember, until it clicked in her head. "Oh, you mean 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. It's my favorite song," she said, smiling.

"Hm." After that, Natsu fell into silence once again and Lucy continued reading, continuing to sing softly.

"I have loved you for a thousand years...I'll love you for a thousand more..."

* * *

The guild was already decorated very prettily with wreaths, garlands, holly leaves and berries, red and gold bows, and all sorts of Christmas decorations. There was even a gigantic tree by the stage that Erza had brought in that was covered in twinkling lights and balls as well as the traditional star on top. What really made it special was the ornaments that adorned it. Each member of Fairy Tail made their own special ornament out of clay and hung it on the tree.

Natsu, of course, had made a dragon, although it looked more like a stubby tadpole with four little nubs stuck on it and two flattened discs of clay messily pasted on top as wings. Lucy had made a star and had written a poem she'd made about Christmas on it in her finest calligraphy. Everyone had contributed in their own way, but Natsu's was the most hilarious especially because it was so bad.

"This looks so beautiful, Mira," Lucy said appreciatively, glancing around as she took off her faux fur lined jacket.

"We're all excited when it comes to Christmas," the older woman replied. "Especially because of the mistletoe." Her eyes started to gleam as she thought of the many opportunities to catch people off guard with the accursed plant.

Lucy began to edge away as soon as she saw the look in her eyes. "I, uh, I think I'll go talk to Levy… She looks lonely over there."

But Mira didn't let her go, instead, she slid forward, propping herself up by the elbows on the bar counter, an innocently sweet smile on her lips. "Say, Lucy, how are you and Natsu so far?"

Now sweating bullets, Lucy began to once again inch away. "Uh… Nothing! We're happy."

"Oh really?" Mira smiled again, but before she could continue, Natsu had interrupted with a, "Mira! I need to talk to you!" He came over and gestured at Lucy to run away with a hand hidden behind is back. Mentally thanking him, she scampered away.

"Yes, Natsu? What do you need?" Mira asked.

He looked from side to side, then leaned in and whispered in her ear. After he was done, she squealed.

"Natsu! That's so romantic! I never knew you had it in you."

He blushed bashfully and grinned, one hand behind his head. "Yeah, I didn't know I had it in me either."

"I'll get everyone in the plan," Mira continued. "They can help set up the back."

Natsu nodded. "This all has to be kept secret from Lucy."

"Of course. You do know how to dance, do you?"

"Er…" Natsu looked down, dejected. "Not really."

"No worries. Lisanna and I can teach you." She grinned and shooed him away. "Now go. I have a lot of stuff to do in two weeks. And fire chicken is on the house today!"

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu said, grinning. A chunk of ice hit him in the back and he sprawled on the ground.

"Ha! You suck, Ash-For-Brains!"

"I'll kill you, Underwear Princess!"

* * *

The next two weeks were a flurry of motion. Lucy was constantly out in the streets, hunting for the perfect presents for her friends. Levy, of course, got a book. Erza got coupon to an all-you-can-eat cake shop, Gray got a winter sweater even though she knew he won't be wearing it much, Juvia got a sewing kit for the dolls she liked to make, Happy got the freshest tuna she could find, Wendy got a cute new coat lined with white fur, and she was still thinking of gifts to give to her friends.

The hardest was Natsu. He already had his muffler, so she didn't need to buy him a scarf. He hardly needed a winter jacket, so clothes was off the list, he didn't read so she couldn't buy him a book. He hardly wore jewelry. Food was a little too temporary for her taste, and he didn't seem like the type to snuggle a plushie while sleeping.

"I don't know what to get him," she moaned to Plue one day as she walked along the side, swinging her shopping bags. The friendly fishermen once again called for her to be careful and she acknowledged them with a wave.

"Puuuuuuun!"

"And he's hardly around anymore," she sighed, oddly missing his companionship.

"Puuuuun!"

"Maybe I should just give him a box of matches," she moaned in frustration. She blew at a stray snowflake that had wandered close to her nose.

"Pu-Puuuuun!"

"I don't know, Plue. Christmas is tomorrow and I still don't have a gift for him," Lucy moaned. "Should I ask Loke?"

"Puuuun!"

"Yeah, he's probably busy too."

She reached the building and climbed up the steps to her apartment, where she found Natsu waiting for her on her bed. "Yo Luce!" he said cheerily.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Just making sure you got home safe," Natsu said, grinning. "I gotta go. Later, Luce!"

"Ah, Natsu! Wait!"

But he was already gone.

Now suddenly depressed, Lucy slumped down heavily where Natsu was sitting mere moments ago before he departed through the window. Snow blew in, melting on Lucy's cheek and getting caught in her hair, but she didn't bother closing the window. Plue shivered anxiously, but his master didn't move.

She didn't move for a long while.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and cold. It was Christmas Day, but Lucy didn't have the heart to go to the guild early for the last minute preparations for the party that night.

Deciding she might as well do something if she was going to stay at home until it was time for the party, she began wrapping the presents she'd bought yesterday. Taking out rolls of red, blue, green, and silver paper, she began to meticulously wrap the presents, attaching a card to the finished ones and placing them all in a paper shopping bag.

Once finished, she sat back, bored and lonely. It was only 11:34 in the morning, just enough time to make brunch and decide on her outfit for the party.

Slowly, she put together a large ham and cheese omelet and sat at the table, reading as she ate. Done, she washed the pan and her plate and fork and went to stand before her closet, looking thoughtfully at the heaps of clothes.

Outfit after outfit was tried on until she finally decided on tights, ankle boots, a mini red plaid pleated skirt, dark blue sequined crop top, and a cream-colored coat lined with white fur. A long gold chain made of thin loops of various sizes circled her neck. Satisfied, she curled her hair and arranged in a cutely messy bun with two strands hanging down on either side of her face and applied minimal makeup, applying pink lip gloss and a dash of blush, eyeliner, and mascara.

Once it was dark, she set off for the guild, keys belted to her waist and her shopping bag in hand. The stores were lit up with bright golden lights and throngs of people were walking around, enjoying the holiday. She smiled to see how happy they were.

When she reached the guild, she was surprised to see it was completely dark. The lights were all turned off save for the ones on the tree. The garlands and streamers hung dully gleaming and the tables were empty. There was no food, no drunken Cana, no presents, no nothing.

Confused, Lucy called out tentatively, "Hello?"

There was no reply, but in the back of the hall, a door eerily creaked open, revealing the back yard of the guild. Light streamed gently through the door.

Settling the bag of presents down on a nearby table, Lucy cautiously stepped through the door and emerged upon a truly amazing sight. Mouth open, she gazed in wonder.

All the trees were wound with twinkling lights of red, yellow, blue, green, pink, purple, and orange. Ordinary yellow Christmas lights were strung above her head over the entire yard in a random criss-crossing manner, leaving large gaps between the strings of lights. The ground was lightly dusted with a sort of glittery substance, making it subtly glow. The place looked magical and absolutely romantic.

"Lucy."

She turned around to find Natsu behind her, grinning, wearing black cargo pants, black boots, a red jacket, and his ever-present scarf. "Natsu!"

He laughed and went over to her. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing! You did all this?"

"Well, Stripper and the others helped, but yeah, I did this," he said a broad smile on his face.

"I love it," Lucy said, looking over the yard with shining eyes. "But what's it for?"

Natsu smiled and snapped his fingers. Piano music began to play somewhere and Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized the song. Before she could say anything, Natsu held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Speechless, all Lucy could do was take his hand and let him sweep her to the middle of the yard as the first verse began.

"I didn't know you could dance," Lucy said, as they swayed together. Snow was once again beginning to fall, dancing around them on tiny invisible flurries of wind.

"Yeah, I had Mira and Lisanna teach me," Natsu said sheepishly. "I didn't know what to get you, so this is the best I could do."

"It's more than enough," she said quietly. "Thank you."

He grinned at her again. "Thank me after the dance."

_One step closer..._

"I never knew you had it in you, though," Lucy said teasingly.

Natsu groaned. "Yeah, that's what everyone said. Stripper made fun of me for weeks."

"Was that why you weren't around for a while?"

"Yeah." He held her closer. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," she said truthfully. "This makes up for it."

_One step closer..._

"Lucy?" he asked quietly, noticeably slowing down.

"Hm?" she asked.

"What would you do… if someone said they liked you?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, thinking. "Well… if I liked them back, I would tell them I feel the same way, but if I didn't, I'll reject them as best as I could."

"What if they said they were in love with you?" They had stopped now, but neither seemed to notice._  
_

Lucy smiled a little wistfully. "Then, if I loved them back, I would tell them."

"Then… What if I said I was in love with you?" Natsu's bore into hers.

Lucy stared with stunned silence once again, completely frozen in his arms.

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

As the last strains of music faded away, Natsu leaned in and kissed her gently on her slightly parted lips. "I'm in love with you, Lucy. Go out with me," he whispered in her ear, his voice low and husky.

Still stunned, Lucy could only stare at him with surprise. Dimly, she heard someone say, "I think you broke her, Flame Brain."

"Shut up, Icicle Breath!" Somebody was shaking her. "Lucy?! Luce, are you ok?!"

Lucy burst into laughter and tears and threw herself around the surprised young man, saying, "Yes! Yes! Of course!"

And now Natsu was laughing too and he'd held her tightly against him even as her feet dangled a few inches above the ground. Cheers erupted around them as the hidden guild members came out from behind the trees, yelling and shouting with happiness.

"Party!" Makarov called and everyone cheered, pushing into the guild hall, in which the lights were shining.

Just before the last of the cheering members disappeared into the hall, Natsu set Lucy gently down and kissed her again. "I love you," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled. "I love you too." She frowned suddenly. "But I didn't get you a Christmas present."

Laughing, Natsu took her hand and pulled her after him as they also went inside to celebrate the Christmas season. "Trust me, Luce, you're all I want for Christmas."


End file.
